


sometimes your voice might just be enough.

by westhamutd



Series: lost & found [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 14:46:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westhamutd/pseuds/westhamutd
Summary: “hey kun. how are you doing?”he hears kun yawn on the other end of the line and starts to laugh.“oh you’re tired? it’s literally four in the morning here.”--things you said on the phone at 4am





	sometimes your voice might just be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! so this takes place when kun is still playing for independiente and leo is at barcelona (obviously). any other details about matches etc. are completely made up because fuck doing research for a fic that's basically just smut!
> 
> anyway, enjoy!! ❤️

leo rolls over in bed, still mostly entrenched in sleep, and blindly picks his phone up off the bedside table. he squints at the screen to see who's calling and smiles at the name he sees there, and the dumb photo that goes along with it.

 

“hey kun. how are you doing?” 

 

he hears kun yawn on the other end of the line and starts to laugh.

 

“oh you’re tired? it’s literally four in the morning here.”

 

kun laughs in response and leo moves up the bed slightly, feeling instantly more awake at the sound of his voice.

 

“yeah, i know, i’m sorry. and i’m okay, tired from physio and annoyed i still can’t go back to training yet. how are you?”

 

leo wants to say  _ i don’t know _ or _ i don’t think i can take being away from you anymore _ or  _ i miss you so much i think i might burst _ , but instead he just bites his lip to stop himself.

 

“i’m… i’m okay, same old. training was tough, we’ve got the game against bayern coming up so everything’s really intense right now.” 

 

kun nods. obviously leo can’t hear him nod and he can’t see him at all, but he can tell that he does. he can always tell with things like that, he can almost see some of the things kun does when he’s on the other end of the phone. the gestures and movements he uses are so familiar, almost like a rehearsed routine, and leo knows every single one of them like the back of his hand. 

 

the familiarity makes his chest ache with how much he misses him, with the knowledge that the can't be with him in all the ways he wants to be.

 

“you guys are gonna wipe the floor with bayern, i know it,” kun says softly and leo’s stomach flutters.

 

“i hope so.”

 

kun doesn’t say anything for a minute, his soft breathing the only thing leo can hear. he finds his mind wandering and he pictures kun lying there with him as they talk, his head laid on his chest as leo runs a hand through his hair.

 

when kun speaks again, leo’s stomach flutters for a completely different reason.

 

“leo… i miss you. i miss your hands and your mouth and your skin and the sounds you make while you fuck me. i want you to-”

 

“kun are you… touching yourself?”

 

“no, but i want to be. i mean, if  _ you _ want me to be.”

 

leo feels his mouth go dry at the thought of kun lying there on his bed, legs spread and dick hard and just waiting for leo to tell him what to do.

 

“i do want you to, but not yet.” 

 

kun whines and leo palms himself through his boxers, feeling himself starting to get hard. the sounds kun makes always drive him insane. even now, thousands of miles away, he sounds so needy and hot and  _ gone _ and leo wants to see his face as he moans his name.

 

“why not?”

 

“i want you to close your eyes and listen to me. i miss you too, i miss you so much, i miss the sounds that you make and the way you look while i fuck you and how amazing your lips look when they’re wrapped around my cock.”

 

leo can hear kun panting harshly as he moans but he knows he’s not touching himself. he feels a rush of pleasure at the control he has over him, knowing kun would do anything right now if he told him to.

 

“leo, please,” kun whines and leo smiles.

 

“no. i want you to think about me, think about my mouth on your neck as i finger you open, nice and slow. fucking my fingers deep into you, rubbing over your prostate and scissoring slowly, getting you nice and ready for my cock.”

 

kun is whining and panting and moaning, just from his words, and it's driving leo insane. he's already fully hard just from the soft contact of his hand rubbing himself through his boxers and the sounds kun is making down the phone.

 

he mutters out a small, quiet  _ please _ and leo finally gives in.

 

“touch yourself. and tell me what you want me to do to you.”

 

the sigh of relief that kun lets out is the only indication that he finally has his hand around his dick, but it makes leo feel dizzy. he releases his own cock from his boxers and rubs a hand along his length slowly, waiting for kun to speak.

 

“leo, leo, leo,  _ fuck _ . i want everything, i want- you, i just want  _ you _ .”

 

“i know you want something, kun. tell me.”

 

kun is silent for a second and leo brings a hand up to pinch one of his nipples, gasping as he speeds up his other hand. he pictures kun working his own dick, eyes clenched shut and mouth wide open and cheeks flushed red, and he feels his dick twitch in his hand.

 

“i want to get on my knees for you and suck you off until my jaw hurts,” kun says suddenly and leo’s breath hitches, “i want to taste you, i want to feel your dick hit the back of my throat as you come. i want to make you feel so good leo, i want to get lost in you and the noises you make and your hands pulling at my hair.”

 

leo eyes have fallen shut and he can see it, he can  _ feel _ it. his back against a wall, kun on his knees before him, leo pulling hard on his hair as he watches him take all of his dick into his mouth. he can feel kun moaning around him and precum starts leaking from his tip, slicking his hand up as he moves it over himself faster and faster.

 

“fuck, kun. do you have any idea how good you look on your knees for me? your lips stretched around my dick, one of your hands jerking yourself off because you love it so much, don’t you? you love the way i feel in your mouth.

 

“yes, yes leo, i love it so much,” kun says, moaning loudly now and leo bites his lip, “i want it so much, please leo i want you so much.”

 

“i want you too. as soon as we see each other again, as soon as we’re alone, are you gonna drop straight onto your knees for me?” 

 

kun moans and leo can practically see his thighs shaking.

 

“yeah, that’s the first thing i’m gonna do leo, i promise. sometimes it’s all i can think about, you’re all i can think about, i can barely control myself. i’ve jerked off thinking about you so many times and i always come so fucking hard.”

 

leo moans and bites his lip, hand speeding up over his cock as his back starts to arch, his stomach clenching, and he knows he isn't gonna last much longer.

 

“kun, i’m close.”

 

“me too. can i come, leo? please let me come.”

 

leo moans, remembering how obedient kun is. he thinks about teasing him, about telling him he can’t come and making him wait, torturing him until he’s sobbing and begging on the other end of the line. he doesn’t though, he wants it too bad and it’s been too long since he heard kun moan like this.

 

“yeah, kun, yeah, you can come. please, come for me, let me hear you.”

 

as soon as the words leave his mouth, leo can hear kun gasp before he lets out a load whine and he knows he’s coming. the image of him shaking and moaning as he covers himself in his own semen is enough to send leo over the edge, a low moan escaping his lips as he comes all over his own hand and stomach. his toes curl and his back arches as pleasure surges through him and the only two things that exist in that moment are his own hand and kun’s voice on the other end of the phone.

 

they both pant harshly down the phone for a little while, lost in their own pleasure, too overwhelmed to speak. when leo comes back down to reality, he can hear kun's soft breaths and the sheets ruffling as he adjusts himself, and he smiles.

 

“you’re so amazing, kun,” he whispers. 

 

“you’re the amazing one,” kun responds, laughing slightly.

 

“i mean it,” leo continues, tiredness and his post orgasmic haze taking over and making the words just pour right out of him, “you’re so amazing and i miss you so much. i wish i could hold you right now and run my hands through your hair, i wish you were close to me. i just… i miss you.”

 

kun is silent and leo feels stupid all of sudden. he feels like he said too much or he said the wrong thing and ruined the mood and he wants to take it all back. he wishes he could just fall asleep and forget he’d ever opened his mouth, his chest painfully tight for all the wrong reasons.

 

“leo, i- i miss you too. so much. it hurts that i can’t be with you, and i know i don’t say it much but it’s just because it’s too painful. my chest aches everytime i think about how far apart we are.”

 

leo feels the pain is his chest loosen and an intense sadness overcome him all at the same time. he knew kun must miss him, but he didn’t realise how much and it makes his fingers twitch with how badly he wants to reach out and touch him.

 

“my chest aches too. i hate being apart from you so much.”

 

a soft silence falls between them, and even though it hurts that when leo stretches out his arm all he feels is the cold other side of the bed, something inside him eases. he knows deep down that he and kun can survive anything, even the thousands of miles that are keeping them apart.

 

“we’ll be together again soon though,” he says, secretly already counting down the days.

 

“yeah, we will. i can get on my knees and suck you off and then you can cuddle me, or whatever.”

 

leo laughs and he hears kun laugh too and he suddenly feels tiredness crash over him like a wave.

 

“i’ve gotta get to sleep kun, but i’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

 

“okay. sleep well, leo. i love you.”

 

leo’s eyes flutter closed, but a smile still works its way onto his face.

 

“i love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> how to solve the problem of not being able to write last lines??? just make them dialogue every time!!


End file.
